Love, Lies and Jealousy
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Still stuck in a world of denial, Hibari fails to realize that the man he loves is having an affair, because of his own son. 6996 Ken96. -Sequel to Loving A Lie-
1. The Lie Goes On

**Title **: Love, Lies and Jealousy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Mpreg. OOCness.

**Summary **: -TYL!6918- Still stuck in a world of denial, Hibari fails to realize that the man he loves is having an affair because of his own son. 6996 Ken96

* * *

**The Lie Goes On **

Hibari had not slept so peacefully in years, and he hoped that he never awoke from such a peaceful moment. However, what his eyes saw upon welcoming the bright sun light was the sleeping face of Rokudo Mukuro. He remembers what happened last night, but he took it for a dream or an illusion of some sort. Never would Mukuro - now married to Chrome - would come to his bed and make love to him again and again.

He wanted to cry, Hibari did, as he shot up into sitting position and looked back down at the man he craved for after so many years. Quietly was he sleeping there like an angel, or a harmless soul. It was too impossible to accept the fact that Mukuro had just touched him, as if he was Chrome.

Hibari became afraid.

He was afraid of the possibilities that Mukuro mistook him for his wife, but somehow a part of his mind said otherwise, because last night Mukuro said his first name. Another possibility is that he is drunk, but his breath didn't smell like alcohol. Another, even more worrying possibility is that Mukuro just used him for his sexual pleasures. Possibly getting some experience before sleeping with Chrome like he always does.

There is no proof that the two have done it yet, but there is still no way that the man who never looked at him with a face full of love, would just love him like that.

Whipping away the tears, Hibari gets up and puts on his yukata before walking towards the bathroom, where he would wash off any remains of his wild fantasy. However, tears emerged again at the edge of his eyes when a pair of hands suddenly held onto his waist, with a familiar thing starting to penetrate his entrance. He doesn't want this dream to continue, not anymore. He wants it to end no matter how enjoyable it is.

"Good morning, Kyoya. Can I join you?" Hibari shakes his head, only to be released and receive a kiss on his cheek, before he is alone again. He loves him, whether he knows it or not. Although he has just given up on that love, he still wants that body badly. He wants that handsome man inside of him in both ways. He wants him...like mad. "Mukuro!" He calls, and soon after does the other return and slowly approach Hibari's wet body.

They ended up having sex again when Hibari bends down and sticks out his rear end.

It might be a dream, but at least he doesn't feel lonely.


	2. Rokumi's Father

**Title **: Love, Lies and Jealousy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Rokumi's Father**

Hibari just stood there under the cold water. His expression's blank but his eyes reveal a bit of sadness. He had just done it with Mukuro again, and like their first time it was wild and hot. Hibari allowed the other to release inside his body like a few years ago. It felt good, even though there were chances that he could accidently become pregnant again. He didn't want to believe that this was happening so he didn't want to have proof that it really did happen.

His pain though, didn't stop him from letting the illusionist hold him up against the bathroom wall and enter him, moving in and out in a fast pace. He let himself be kissed all over. Once they were done, Mukuro began cleaning both of them. Hibari wanted to cry again while his body was being covered in soap. He was too afraid to believe that Mukuro was really there next to him. He didn't want to believe it and that is why he lets the other leave the bathroom and get dressed.

Quietly and patiently he awaits for him to leave the house. He can't tell if he is gone or not but he hopes that he goes back to where he belongs, despite how much he wants him here.

Once he feels confident that Mukuro is gone, he comes out of the bathroom and gets dressed. He wears his favorite black suit that comes with a purple shirt he got for free. The Vongola family had prepared this uniform for him and he likes it so. He puts it on before heading towards the kitchen, where a little boy greets him with a smile, but his eyes show slight unhappiness in them.

Hibari stands right in front of the table the boy sits at, curious to know why his only son is looking at him like that. "What's wrong?" He asks, and gets a curious look from the other. He can act confused if he wants to, but Hibari can always read those light blue eyes the boy inherited. "Nothing." Hibari looks a bit more serious now, as a warning to his son to not lie to him.

Deep down he is worried that Mukuro might have spotted him. No one has seen this boy at all or even know of his existence. He is, of course, the creation of a painful lie.

Rokumi looks a bit worried because his mother can see through his expression. He knows his mother well enough not to lie, yet he still takes the risks. "I...saw a man earlier." Hibari's eyes widen, as he curls his hands into fists. He doesn't want to believe it, that this boy had spotted his father. Rokumi knows who his father is, and knows that he is forbidden to be with him. Even after being informed this, he still continues to lie about the tinniest detail to him. Well, that doesn't bother Hibari as much as the fact that Mukuro might of seen the boy.

If Mukuro had ever come here in the first place that is.

"Did he see you?" Rokumi nods, and looks at his mother sadly. He loves both his parents and can't wait to have a chance to be with his father. He loves him and wishes to be held by him just once. His mother has given him lots of love, but when you know that another parent is out there and far away from you, you just can't help but feel a bit lonely and very empty. "He...looked at me with sad eyes. I don't know why, mummy. Why did daddy look at me like that? And why was he here?" Rokumi asked, eager to know if there will be a chance that his parents will be together.

Hibari looks at his son in disbelief, and is unhappy with everything that he has just heard. Mukuro is a married man that shouldn't be here. There is no love between them, not even a one-sided love. It is a sick way to behave; loving someone who has nothing for you. Hibari can't stop himself from making love to Mukuro, but when he is not around he can at least control his emotions and throw his son into a room, locking it.

Mukuro can't know of his son, nor can his wife Chrome, who will find out from her husband and cause the news to spread.

Hibari does not love Mukuro, he doesn't.

It's just dirty lust.


	3. Turned Down Mission

**Title **: Love, Lies and Jealousy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Turned Down Mission**

He didn't want to look at them. It pained his heart doing so, even if he just said that they were not worth his interest.

The not-so herbivorous baby Reborn had called him a few minutes ago to come do him a favor. With his mind filled with nothing but his own words, protesting against the dirty thoughts he had playing within, there was no problem seen in agreeing to do whatever the baby wanted. He was disgusted to find his eyes a bit wet, and had to wash them before he left the house. Inside his pocket there's a key that unlocks the door to the room Rokumi is in. The boy will only make his mind spin with all his questions. It's clear that he was siding with his unacceptable fantasies. So he had to be locked up until Hibari was sure that he had learned his lesson.

There was no love, so there should be no such proof of it.

Within the Vongola headquarters located in Japan, Hibari took a different path to go to his boss's office. It wasn't that he wanted to walk a bit longer, but he didn't want to cross paths or go near the married couple. He knows that the Mukuro who came to his house and slept with him was a fake, an image from his head. He knew that as a fact. He wasn't afraid of the two illusionists, but didn't want to look ridiculous by looking at the taller man with lustful eyes. A married man should be treated with some respect and since Hibari becomes a 'sick' person when it comes to facing him, he tries to avoid them. They both have indigo shirts with black suits. Chrome's one is slightly different because it comes with a short skirt _and_, long black boots that she adores so much.

Hibari doesn't mind these two who have nothing to do with him or his son.

Nothing.

He continues to remain silent as he walks passed the joyful-looking Yamamoto. His suit, like all male guardians looks like his one, but with a blue shirt. He was leaning against a wall when Hibari walked by. He called to Hibari when he spotted him, and much to his unseen disliking, he was ignored. He was not worth his precious time, so he's ignored just like everybody else. Even their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, doesn't gain much respect from him. Only his fierce tutor does.

Occasionally that is.

The cloud guardian continues to remain silent as he reaches and finally enters the doors leading to his destination. The baby is often in this office, sometimes half the day he is here. Once the doors are open, he, instead of looking at his boss, looks at the baby who sits at the edge of the fine wooden desk, knowing full-well that the other means nothing to him at the moment.

He approaches said baby without saying a word, showing merely a blank expression. Once he is only inches away, he stops. "Thank you for coming, Hibari." Reborn says to him, despite knowing very well that it was an unnecessary thing to do, since Hibari never cares. "I called you here because I want you to deliver this letter to a private assassin." He hands Hibari the letter that for some reason makes Hibari show an uninterested look. "That's it?" He asks, sounding very bored at the moment.

"This letter is top secret, and it must be handled with caution." Reborn tells him, but is clearly turned down when Hibari shakes his head. "This is not worth my time." He turns around, catching the sound of Tsuna calling him. He ignores both the baby and his boss as he continues to walk forward, hoping to get back all the wasted time he used to get here. He is quite happy to find his exit not interrupted, but is completely frustrated when Mukuro comes through the doors of another hallway and is going to cross paths with him.

He starts feeling strange, or more like greatly attracted to Mukuro. He knows that what they did never happened, but can't get the images out of his head. He doesn't want to believe that he's has been used or that Mukuro was actually at his house and met his son while there.

Mukuro looks completely calm as he comes closer to him, hands in his pockets without any sign of his wife. Hibari has no clue as to where she is or why Mukuro is heading this way. There was a slight chance that Reborn had called for him to replace Hibari on the job, but why him? Why now?

He has no choice but to keep his eyes shut as he continues to walk forward, doing his best not to react strangely as they cross paths, without making any type of contact. After Hibari makes it out of the hallway, he sighs heavily before slapping his forehead hard, completely frustrated with his dirty obsession over Mukuro.

It must end, but no matter how hard he tries he can never let go of it all. His son is the sign of his affections, his love. He denies them still, but that doesn't change the fact that there is proof that Hibari unwillingly continues to feel a horrible need to be touched by Mukuro again.

His eyes are once again, watery.


	4. An Acceptable Death

**Title **: Love, Lies and Jealousy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**An Acceptable Death**

It is dark inside this small room.

His own mother is actually cruel enough to lock him up here without saying anything.

All Rokumi wanted was the warmth of his father, yet he has no right to receive it.

Why?

Why was his father here? Why did he look at him like that?

Why?

"Mummy..." The blue-haired sadly whispers.

* * *

From deep within who he is has been completely shattered, and all that's left is the mindless person who doesn't care about anyone. Although bits of his years-long suffering still show signs every now and then, in reality they aren't considered real. Hibari won't accept how weak he truly is, so whenever tears appear as a response to all those images that never fade, he just shrugs them off and continues with his walk back home.

Since a low-class mission had taken precious time away, it won't be a bad idea to go beat up some guys first. Finding them will be a bit of a problem though, because troublemakers don't approach adults such as himself, only younger people that are believed to be much weaker. Life isn't very much the same as it used to be, so to repeat the same things done in the past isn't as easy as Hibari wants it to be. Life has become much more serious, and with every step there is bound to be a threat near by.

That is just almost impossible to find.

The stronger the smarter, meaning they have more stealth. Weeks may go by before a rival Mafioso pops out of nowhere to try and end his life, and with this in mind Hibari feels like reconsidering his options. He doesn't want to wait and he isn't in the mood for any kind of surprise. Breaking bones that belong to misbehaved gangsters is enough for him at the moment. Using up some energy isn't the motive, instead it is the need to release out his frustration. Doing so has to be done quickly or his mood will only get worse.

This is the exact reason why he refuses to pick a battle with someone challenging.

However, ten minutes go by and his search has yet to become successful. As a teenager, it took only very few minutes to find someone worth knocking down. Right now it's only occasional would he see a gangster near by, but once they catch the sight of Hibari it will take less than a second for them to vanish. The look he has in his eyes has grown much more frightening, and his suit spells 'unfriendly'. Plus, he has been living in Namimori all his life while doing almost the same thing everyday, thus earning himself some reputation. Not that he cares if a lot of people already know who he is, but the fact that they do does get on his nerves.

While scanning the area for a bunch of idiots, a pair of eyes watch him from the shadows, hoping to get the perfect chance for a deadly attack very soon. A target is nothing more than a target, so no matter what qualities this cloud guardian has, he will still try his best to kill him. To rip out his soul or shred off all his skin, this assassin will do it all.

When twenty more minutes have flown by, Hibari grows more frustrated at himself and everything around him. Hateful memories still won't stop playing in his head, and his heart also won't stop aching for the unreachable. 'Enough.' He tells himself despite knowing that words won't do much. So many images flashing one after another in a never-ending cycle, and unfortunately he has tiny control over it.

_I want you, Kyoya._

A naked Mukuro constantly appears in his head with those beautiful eyes and soft lips. The desire to have him is overwhelming, but Hibari has already given up on loving such a person. It can never come true the fantasies about him. None of them will ever exist in reality, not even if another couple of years go by. It's enough already, it must all end now. 'Shut up!' Cries the suffering cloud guardian. Just then does the mysterious man finally catch the sight of the perfect opportunity. The most powerful of the Vongola guardians is standing in plain sight while tightly holding onto his head as if he was having a terrible headache. How unlucky.

Uninterested in the other's well-being, the man in dark clothes happily aims his shotgun at one side of Hibari, and fires the bullet only to watch it pierce right through his soon-to-be-dead target after a loud...

_Bang!_

Pain...it is torturing his heart the same way it has been doing for a long time, and just as his thoughts are about to calm down and forget, pain re-enters his body and forces blood out his mouth. Shot. Not in a million years has he ever expected himself to be shot by any type of bullet by anyone. It hurts. It hurts. His body is stinging. No. This is all Mukuro's fault for appearing in his own house without proper reason. There is now blood coming out from the wound, and it feels all-too-hard to stop.

Before he can lay his eyes on whoever shot him, said enemy throws a bomb high up into the air and allows it to quickly come falling towards the immobilized guardian. Hibari looks up in horror. Does this mean that his life is going to end this way? Does it? Back at his home he still has a son waiting to be forgiven. Even if he angered Hibari very much, there is a bit of him that is willing to grant forgiveness at any given moment. The child's birth may have come from the same lies that are getting him killed right now but, he still loves him. He wants to love him, just as much as he continues to want to love Mukuro.

_I love you._

That memory.

The bomb is coming, and so is his end. A loud cackling sound can be heard from the alley Hibari is about to look at, and in only mere seconds, does the bomb make contact with something.

_**Boom!**_

A death that the lonely man was willing to accept has finally arrived.

_Kyoya!_


	5. Memories

**Title **: Love, Lies and Jealousy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Memories**

"Muwahaha!" A loud cackling sound can be heard coming from a dark alley. That man is proud of himself and there isn't a reason for him not to be. He's going to kill the strongest Vongola guardian of the current generation, or more likely the final generation if all members are this easy to dispose of. Some citizens turn to look at the source of the sound, and only do a few immediately notice the reason for the disturbing laughter. A bomb is hurling down towards an injured man dressed black.

Black, the color of death.

Black, the color of darkness.

Black, the color of the man's heart.

In mere seconds, a frightening sound consumes all noise and forces horror into the minds of those surrounding it, with the exception of one.

_**Boom!**_

Darkness...nothing but pure darkness is there until it is soon coated with memories, memories of the past that are still a reality to one broken-down man.

_"They are one, and the same."_

_These words the Arcobaleno keeps telling the naive children. I hate it so much, but even with my fists and fury out in the open I can't deny it._

Another memory speaks up.

_"It's obvious that Chrome-chan loves Mukuro-san."_

_The brown-haired girl says loudly, even though she means for only her orange-haired friend to hear. I believe in her words, even if I don't want to accept them._

Another one, equally as hurtful.

_"It's a boy!"_

_A nurse tells me. My body is aching, my breaths are uneven. The baby is out, and so is all my pain. Will he accept this child if he ever found out?_

That pain has returned, along with that voice.

_"I have given my body and soul, to Mukuro-sama."_

_Whenever she is asked if she fears death, she says this sentence. Even if it isn't clear what she means exactly, I still despise her words._

Unwanted words that are still remembered.

_"Che. I can't believe Mukuro-san always seems happier whenever he sees that girl."_

_That stupid blonde, angering me every time he makes such a statement. He never means to say it in my face, only to Sawada Tsunayoshi's._

That child too has carved something into these memories.

_"Mummy, when will I see daddy?"_

_He asks me again. I wish for him to stop asking a question that has a painful answer. One that throws me down to my feet in tears every night._

Even those who he hardly knows remain inside of him.

_"Chrome is someone precious to Mukuro."_

_That pink-haired woman explains to the girls who, for some reason finds their bond so delightful. So lovable and so strong._

Next is the most agonizing announcement.

_"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" _

_Everyone begins clapping their hands, cheering loudly for the newly-wed couple. I watch them smile to their supporters with delight. My heart...finally reaches its limit._

That one thing that has been haunting him to no end.

_"I want you, Kyoya."_

_Mukuro...why? Your larger body is on top of me while your lips speak of such lies. Mukuro...why? Why are you here?_

Why?

_"Kyoya!"_

_A faint but loud voice calls to me, seconds before I die._

However that voice does sound awfully familiar.

The memories end and the darkness returns. With nothing else left, a black-hearted mother rests. There is no reason to go back, not even for his son. He will rest here for eternity.

Within the darkness of his own life.


End file.
